1. Field
The subject apparatus is in the field of apparatus used to facilitate support of weight by the human body, weight such as that of back packing gear, scuba diving gear and the like. Specifically it is in the field of such apparatus used to support the weight of heavy garments used by workmen, firefighters and various construction workers. More specifically it is in the field of weight transfer apparatus used with lead filled garments used to shield the wearer from radiation in various laboratories.
2. Prior Art
A preliminary search of the prior art in this specific field produced several patents for garments containing radiation shielding but none relating to apparatus for transferring the weight of such garments from the wearer's shoulders to the wearer's hips. Such transference is advantageous because it relieves the wearer's spinal column from the stress and strain of bearing the garment weight and also allows greater freedom of use of the wearer's arms.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus for holding the weight of a garment off of the shoulders of a person wearing the garment and transferring it to the wearer's midsection, particularly the hips. Other objectives are that the apparatus be comfortable, easy to put on and remove and easily adjustable to conform to the size and shapes of wearers.